


Splanin stuffs.

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexuality, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Soooo, stuff for AUs, ships, headcannons! Multiple chapters cuz i might need to add.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, im tryna explain stuff for all my stuff, look here for headcanons, words for new AUs, and More!

To start, I'm Adopppp, but you can call me Doopper! I'll start with the 2 AUs, and basic universe i have! Also why it's a/b/o and shit. No smut, we keepin it clean here.

 

Righty O, so, its a/b/o cuz i love wolves, my fav animal really. So what's better than having your faves have wolf pets? Having them BE wolves. So how it works is they have a wolf form and and Human form. While in their human form, they still have wolf ears and tails and shit. So yeah, don't be a confusion. Check out Ma tumblr (Aspyingtailor) if ya wanna know more. I might make implications or innuendos, but I'll never right actuall sex. I ain't with that for real people. Also, no matter the Au, it is a/b/o (unless said it isnt.) 

Now, for my basic Setting. Unless specified, my basic setting is that it takes place in the afterlife! So the afterlife setting is basically the same as "The afterlife never ends" by Bird-of-Scarlet! (Thanks for the inspiration, btw Bird.) So yeah. Ships are as follows, but in the comments of this work, you may recommend ships. (Couldn't find most of these in tags.)

Andrea B/Justine.

Timothy Delaghetto/Matt Haag (Maybe, Idk)

Jesse Wellens/Destorm Power (Maybe, Idfk)

Tana Mongeau/Liza Koshy/Gabbie Hanna

Lauren Riihimaki/Alex Wassabi

Jc Caylen/Roi Fabito

Colleen Ballinger/Safiya Nygaard/Rosanna Pansino

Eva Gutokowski/Andrea Russett (In the realm of the Living).

 

That's it for the ships! Now, for my Au! (Everything from here on out is edited) The first Au is a werewolf Au. How in the world does Joey keep the fact that his 9 best friends are werewolves a secret? The world may never know. The main difference between this and normal werewolves, is that they can change at will, but if they overload on emotions (happy,sad,angry) they'll change. Also, when they are in their wolf forms, it looks basically like a hellhound. A slighty larger wolf. Not the usual half man half wolf thing. Anywhoo, the fur colors are the same has their hair. They also tend to have lots of doggish tendencies. Edit:I just had an idea that they eat dog treats like chips, so theirs that. So if someone is lying on the couch snacking on milkbones, it's normal K lol bye


	2. SUPERHERO AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the Explanation for my superhero AU!

Right, so in the superhero Au, the season 3 gang lives in a house together, and the guys from seasons 1 and 2 live there, but their ghosts. (Regular serial kidnapping, no magic) So, its still a/b/o, but i didnt want to focus on that, more just have super-power wolves, also their fur is really pretty and shit. So without further ado, my powers and fur colors for the superhero au!

 

JC: Ice powers. fur color-Blue with white swirls.

Roi: Lightning powers. fur color-Bright yellow with orange spots.

Teala: Light magic. fur color: white with rainbow spots.

Colleen: Dark Magic. fur color-You know galaxy stuff, yeah that!

Safiya: Earth powers. fur color-Brown with dark green stripes/spots

Rosanna: Plant Magic. fur color-Light green with yellow, red, and pink spots. 

Manny: Water power. fur color-Various shades of blue and purple

Nikita: Fire power. fur color-Various shades of red and orange.

Mat:Wind powers. fur color- white with blue swirls. inverse of Jc

 

ships: Ro/Saf/Colleen.  
Manny/Mat  
Jc/Roi  
Nikita/Teala (ill explain later)

 

that's it, i'll be writing a story with these folks in a while! (it involves an season 3 bad guy or 2!)


	3. Sexuality and Gender headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says.

I need to write something that doesn't involve demonic possession.

Jc: Bisexual, Cis male

Roi: Bisexual, Cis male

Teala: Straight, Asexual, Cis female

Colleen: Lesbian, Non-Binary

Safiya: Pansexual, MTF Transgender

Rosanna: Bisexual, Cis female

Manny: Gay, Cis Male

Matt: Bisexual, Genderfluid

Nikita: Straight, MTF Transgender

And that is that. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like these, feel free to not acknowledge them. I won't make much reference to it, and I'll add a warning at thr front of any fics that center around it, like a fic I have coming up of the gang going to pride.


	4. Catchphrases/frequently said things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says

Jc: "Can we just fight already?"

Roi:"This is dangerous. I'm in."

Teala: "Can we get food after?"

Colleen:"Y'all are actual idiots."

Safiya:"I don't got it under control."

Rosanna:"Can't this be solved peacefully?"

Manny:"I don't know, punch it!"

Mat:"We should probably run."

Nikita:"On a scale of 1 to 10, we're gonna die."


End file.
